


Lost Dog

by Tsuki no Tennyo (108am)



Series: Love Me, Love My Dog [7]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Jokes, Being Lost, Bickering, Dog Jokes, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8583565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/108am/pseuds/Tsuki%20no%20Tennyo
Summary: He was not lost. He was the Great Sesshoumaru.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Eh, just something short that seemed funny while I was brushing my teeth one day. Next story is probably my favorite since ‘A Bone to Pick’—and it’s quite long, too, so keep an eye out for that!

“Can’t we just ask for directions? That old lady back there seemed nice.”

“ _No!_ ”

“Did—did you just barked at me?”

Sesshoumaru stopped walking abruptly, causing Kagome to collide straight into his back. He ignored her pained, annoyed cry, choosing to put on a thoughtful expression as he tried to figure out just where the hell they were on this goddamned mountain.

He was not lost. He was the Great Sesshoumaru, wielder of Tenseiga, the sword able to save one hundred souls, and Bakusaiga, the sword able to destroy everything that touches his victim. He fearlessly entered and left the Underworld. He aided in defeating Naraku. He _grew_ his own arm back.

He was not lost.

The lands had changed from what it used to be five hundred years ago. Though they were far from civilization, he still smelled a distinct difference from what he remembered. He had tried explaining this to Kagome, but was only met with a disbelieving glance and a soft scoff.

"Tell me the truth. Did you used to just walk around Japan randomly until you stumble upon Inuyasha or someone familiar?”

Sesshoumaru shot her a glare.

“Or were you just following your nose?”

“I am growing less and less fond of you by the minute, darling.”

Kagome waved his wry response aside, choosing to skip a few steps forward, and ignoring the continuous dirty looks directed her way. She took a glance around, meeting trees after trees, all looking more and more identical the longer she stared at them. She frowned before bemoaning loudly, “Honestly, I don’t know why you thought a hike would be relaxing! Didn’t you do enough walking for a lifetime before the invention of cars?”

“It was relaxing until you decided that we were lost.”

“Well, do you happen to know where we are then?”

Sesshoumaru remained quiet, though the nagging knowledge that the longer he stayed silent, the further he was proving her point hung heavily in his mind. Quite honestly, the last thing he needed in that moment was for her to be right.

“ _Men_ ,” Kagome griped, “What do you all have against asking for directions?”

“For the last time, we are not lost!”

“Didn’t we pass that tree fifteen minutes ago?”

Sesshoumaru reminded himself that he happened to like this particular human woman, no matter how imprudent, grating, and shrill she may be during this rather vexing moment.

“Can we ask for directions _now?_ ”

Sesshoumaru wondered if there was any way to affectionately throw his beloved off the nearest cliff. After giving it some serious consideration, he opted to lovingly throw her over his shoulder, in spite of her immediate protests, as he tried to backtrack to the old lady at the rest stop.

He was not lost. He was just being sensible.


End file.
